Luke Everett
roleplayed and owned by Dumplings ---- History Louis Everett and Avery Yaxley were two successful Death Eaters, when Lord Voldemort had his arrival. They were sorted in Slytherin house, obviously, and they both loved each other very much. They took their time, attempting to hide their love until Lord Voldemort's defeat, and Louis eventually married Avery. They used the last name Everett with pride and abuse towards people. Louis and Avery had their first child, Alecto, naming him after his great-grandfather Alectus. They were very happy with Alecto, until Avery had another child, named Terran. As you know, Terran was the favourite. Alecto was jealous of stealing his glory between their parents and attempted to do an Unbreakable Vow to never talk the parents again when Terran was young. Until Louis caught them doing it Alecto was given all the house-work for a month, instead of their house-elf - Fetus. A year later, Louis and Avery had their final child, Luke. Luke was given a very common name, unlike his two elder brothers, they were all sorted into Slytherin. He was extremely different and did not like his brothers' behaviour, and in attempting to tell them to shut their pottymouths, he got two Stunning Spells into the chest, making him in St Mungo's for 1½ months. When he had come back, he didn't receive much of a "welcome back" party, instead a life-long divorce between his parents because of Luke's accident. Luke decided to live with his father, while the two elder brothers went with his mother. 11 years later, Luke recieved his letter from Hogwarts and was accompanied by his father in Diagon Alley to buy his supplies. Luke was obviously Louis' favourite now, and he was proud to have him as a son. When Luke arrived in the Hogwarts Express, he hugged his dad and ran towards the train to search for an empty compartment. Luke has brown hair, with blond streaks which is often attractive to girls. He looks very much like his father but has his mother's eyes. Personality +''' funny, sweg, happy, confident '-' impolite, rude, arrogantLuke is a kind and helpful British chap. He wasn't much of an "insulting" type, since the Everett family (one of the oldest and richest family in the wizarding world) were all sorted into Slytherin house. He was different and curious about the work he is given. He has three brothers and over 43 cousins, and they thought him as "Your Pratliness". He hated his family more than any person you would know, and would prefer being left in a doorstep and die there. He was treated like an outcast, and recieved barely any food than the rest have. Even though he wasn't the favourite, well, Terran Everett was, he was definitley the cleverest out of everyone in the family, even his great-grandfather Alectus Everett, who was the only Ravenclaw in the family (later disowned). Clever was the only thing that stood out between his siblings. When he revieved his Hogwarts letter, he was so happy to leave Everett Manor and meet his fellow Hogwarts friends. '''Trivia *Luke's patronus took form of a Puma, because his great-grandfather (Alectus) was a registered animagus that took form of a Puma. *Luke's face claim is Elyar Fox. Category:April Birthday Category:Pure-Blood Category:Male Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Ravenclaw Category:Wizard Category:Name begins with "L" Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Right Handed